mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo 3DS
|size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Mii Plaza'' |game = SSF2 |series = Nintendo 3DS |legality = Banned }} Nintendo 3DS is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2. The battle takes place on top of the handheld console, which can be one of three different colors as chosen randomly when the stage is loaded. Similarly to WarioWare, Inc., Nintendo 3DS interacts with the fighters by changing the stage layout to resemble different games, which are based on indie titles that are on the 3DS' virtual library. In single-player modes, it serves as the default home stage for characters who does not otherwise have one. Layout The battle takes on the giant Nintendo 3DS floating on deep space. Normally, the 3DS is just a featureless platform, similar to , though the stage layout changes at set intervals. Each layout is based on indie titles available for the system. The games available are Bit.Trip Runner, Mutant Mudds, Tetris: Axis and VVVVVV. Whenever a game plays, the camera changes to a fixed-angle so players can see the whole stage and the boundaries. List of games *''Bit.Trip Beat: An orange paddle appears on the left side of the 3DS and will bounce back every incoming square back from whence they came. These squares are harmful for players so they inadvertently have to dodge them. The squares deal minimal damage and knockback, though they tend to appear en masse. Players can anticipate where the squares are coming through the top screen of the 3DS. *Mutant Mudds: Platforms rise from below, covering the bottom blast line and forming walk-off edges on both sides of the stage. These platforms come in segments that vary in height, and constantly change for the duration of this game. *Tetris: Axis: A grid appears and tetrominoes drop onto the field. If it lands on a player, they will take some damage and good knockback. Some tetrominoes are solid while others can be passed through from below, but not from above. Because of this, the player may get stuck between the tetrominoes with no possibility to escape. At the end, a straight Tetromino falls and fills the last gap, making every tetromino disappear. *VVVVVV: Gravity fluctuates between normal and reversed. The top and bottom blast lines disappear, allowing the players to wrap around the screen for the duration of this game. The top and bottom stays missing for a while after the mini-game ends, in that players can not be KO'ed vertically for a while. Music *The main music track is titled ''Mii Plaza, the main theme for the pre-installed 3DS application, StreetPass Mii Plaza. Tournament legality With hazards off, this stage functions nearly identically to Final Destination. It was legal in v0.9b, but was deemed redundant in Beta due to the performance issues that plagued Final Destination itself at the time being fixed. Though it is a competitively viable stage on its own merits, the presence of it, Final Destination, and Waiting Room all on the stage list simultaneously would make the stage striking system tip heavily in favor of characters performing well on Final Destination, and attempting to remedy this by merging the three into a single strike, as was briefly done in v0.9b, was deemed to make the process too complex and unwieldy for tournaments to proceed quickly and efficiently. Origin The Nintendo 3DS is Nintendo's sixth video game handheld console, released in 2011, and is an autostereoscopic device capable of projecting stereoscopic 3D effects without the use of 3D glasses or additional accessories. This could be interpreted, somehow, as the player interacting with the games from a more real perspective thanks to the depth perception. In SSF2, this goes even further to the point where fighters actually interact with the 3DS as the games literally "come out" of the device. The Nintendo 3DS was released worldwide in two different colors: Aqua Blue and Cosmo Black. Among the other colors that were released in the following years include: Flame Red, Pearl Pink, Midnight Purple, Cobalt Blue and Ice White. Orange and Green colorations were displayed when the Nintendo 3DS was first announced but were not ultimately released to public. In SSF2, the 3DS's color is randomly chosen when the battle begins, but it's only for aesthetic purposes. Bit.Trip Beat is the first installment of the Bit.Trip series, it is an arcade pong-esque game where the player controls a paddle whose job is to reflect incoming beats to gain score. This paddle is in SSF2 and reflects incoming squares that can harm the fighters. It is not available on its own and is instead in the collection Bit.Trip Saga. Mutant Mudds is 2D platformer where the players must make use of the 3DS capabilities to jump out into the background or foreground, in order to overcome obstacle and enemies and to proceed with the level. The platforms popping out from the bottom in SSF2 seems to be based on said ability for the players to change between background and foreground, considering some platform of the same kind are visible on the 3DS top screen. Tetris: Axis is a puzzle game which makes use of the 3DS capabilities and offered a lot of game modes and special content. Virtually, there's no change in the Tetris formula, players have to fill every horizontal row to make the tetrominoes disappear. As Tetris: Axis is the original Tetris game for the 3DS, it appears on the 3DS stage where the tetrominoes fall from above and plays like a normal Tetris game, though they actually work as platform and can land on players, damaging them. This is the only game in the stage that is no longer available; it was discontinued and removed from the Nintendo eShop at the end of 2014 in favor of its sequel, Tetris: Ultimate. VVVVVV is a 2D platform game, where the player is unable to jump, but can change gravity to overcome obstacles. The gravity changing mechanic is implemented into SSF2 and characters continuously fall and rise on the stage. There's a minimal difference, though: whereas in VVVVVV the player stands on the roof when the gravity is changed, in SSF2 fighters stay in the same position and cannot stand under the 3DS, the only solid platform of the stage. Gallery Color variants The color of the Nintendo 3DS is randomly selected after picking the stage. There are colors that have more chances to appear than others, with Aqua Blue being the most common, followed by Cosmo Black and Flame Red. Pearl Pink, Midnight Purple, Cobalt Blue and Ice White have a 12% of chance of appearing. The rarest are the unreleased Orange and Green variants, which have a chance of appearing of 1/400. 3DS Aqua Blue.png|Aqua Blue. 3DS Cosmos Black.png|Cosmo Black. 3DS Flame Red.png|Flame Red. 3DS Pearl Pink.png|Pearl Pink. 3DS Midnight Purple.png|Midnight Purple. 3DS Cobalt Blue.png|Cobalt Blue. 3DS Ice White.png|Ice White. 3DS Orange.png|Orange. 3DS Green.png|Green. Early design Aqua Blue 3DS.png|Nintendo 3DS's early design (Aqua Blue). Cosmos Black 3DS.png|Nintendo 3DS's early design (Cosmo Black). Flame Red 3DS.png|Nintendo 3DS's early design (Flame Red). Nintendo 3DS 1.png| being hit by Tetrominoes. Nintendo 3DS 2.png| jumping while Bomberman midair jumps in the Bit. Trip Beat hazard of the stage. Nintendo 3DS 4.png|Bomberman and Black Mage standing idle on the Mutant Mudds hazard of the stage. 3DSPhoto.png|Marth and Bomberman blending into the Flame Red color. Trivia *Prior to SSF2 Beta, this stage was erroneously catalogued as a property of the Nintendo DS universe and had a different symbol. *So far, it is the only stage to have specially made pallet swaps selected randomly every time the stage is selected. *There are chances ＣＬＥＯＤＢＯＴ's face may appear on the bottom screen of the Orange and Green colorations. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series